


Alas I Cannot Pay

by aurics



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Pining, Restaurants, best friend jongin strikes again, lots of research went into this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/pseuds/aurics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun’s got no time to think about college student budgets when he’s trying to win the waiter’s affections. And it’s totally not for the freebies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alas I Cannot Pay

**Author's Note:**

> An old(ish) fic I wrote for [selubration](http://selubration.livejournal.com/). Just here for archiving purposes.

 

 

  

  
Sehun looks down ruefully at his embarrassingly empty wallet under the soft satin tablecloth. He takes his time counting the notes under the false pretense that the longer he drags it on for, the more money it’ll seem like his wallet has.  
  
Unfortunately, this particular piece of psychological trick does not work, and Sehun is still painfully poor. He eyes what little of his monthly allowance is left in his wallet that’s threatening to fall apart by the seams – less than half, he realises with a heavy sigh – and wonders when his parents will top up his cash.  
  
He realises it’s only the 9th today. 21 more days.  
  
Before Sehun could break out into tears of college student woes, the reason for his frequent visit to the high-end restaurant appears, looking perfectly delectable in his crisp black vest and creaseless white dress shirt. His hair is styled up and away from his forehead in a totally Hollywood-like style.  
  
The plate of measly-portioned dish is set in front of him gently. Sehun gives an appreciative hum.  
  
“One portion of [Masa Toro with caviar](http://ed_wp-content_v2.s3.amazonaws.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/bar-masa-roll-ww.jpg), topped with a crispy butter brioche. Enjoy your meal, Sir.” The waiter bows and Sehun gives him the sweetest smile he can manage. At this, he waiter gives in and reaches out to gently ruffle his hair. “I made sure the chef put extra caviar in there – just for you, Sehunnie.”  
  
“Thanks, Lu – Lu Han hyung,” Sehun stammers out. His palms are starting to sweat, and he watches as Lu Han gives him a small smile and turns to leave. “Uh, hyung?”  
  
“Yes, Sehun?”  
  
Instinctively, Sehun licks his lips. His mouth is suddenly dry. He gives himself a small mental pep talk; mostly consisting reassurances of his manliness and how he’s got better things to spend his money on.  
  
He can do this.  
  
-  
  
When Jongin returns to their shared dorm room screaming about winning two free dinner vouchers to the most elite restaurant in the city, The Exolier, it’s apparent that Sehun is far less enthused about the prospect than his best friend is.  
  
“We don’t belong there,” he says simply, eyes fixated on his Nintendo 3DS. “That place is for middle-aged businessmen trying to find a way to kill time.”  
  
“Don’t be stereotypical! Come on, with faces like ours, we’d probably fit in in the Queen’s garden party.”  
  
Of course, this is not the case at all – because Sehun is still squirming uncomfortably in his seat, clad in his smartest-looking dress shirt and hair combed as neatly as he deems possible. Other guests occasionally look over to them, probably wondering what two scrawny college kids were doing in such a place. While Sehun tries his hardest not to laugh at Jongin’s obvious discomfort, he takes a good look around the restaurant, absorbed in the elaborate designs on the ceiling contrasted by the simple minimalistic walls.  
  
“I’m glad you’re enjoying our interiors, sir.”  
  
The voice startles both boys out of their seats, sending Jongin’s cutlery falling to the ground with a clang. Jongin lets out a small squeak of apology before diving straight down for his fallen utensils – but Sehun stays rooted to his seat as he gapes in awe at the angel who has decided to take a trip to their table.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” whispers Sehun, staring straight at the waiter who’s busy checking his black vest for any hints of lint. His shiny nametag spells out _‘Lu Han’_ in neat, black print. Sehun tries out the syllables for fit on his tongue, and deems it perfect.  
  
Lu Han looks, up, brushes his golden locks of hair out of his eyes and sends Sehun a blinding smile. “It is, isn’t it? We had a renovation, and just recently re-opened. You gentlemen are in luck!”  
  
But Sehun isn’t talking about the brand new, diamond-encrusted sculpture erected near the entrance nor the chairs that still smell like the furniture shop and are fit for royalty. Jongin seems to notice the way he’s ogling at the waiter and clears his throat.  
  
“Sehun?”  
  
Shaken out of his trance, Sehun blinks a few times to find the waiter – Lu Han – staring back at him. “Sorry, Lu Han?”  
  
“Oh, you read my nametag!” The laugh that escapes Lu Han’s lips decides for Sehun that he is truly an angel sent to mentally torture Sehun. Or a mythical God brought to life for Sehun to worship. “People don’t usually pay attention to names at all here.”  
  
From the corner of his eye, Sehun can see Jongin slapping a palm to his face.  
  
Turns out Lu Han has handed the pair a menu each – and when asked whether he’s a vegetarian or not, Sehun had simply given Lu Han an undecipherable eye-smile.  
  
“I’ll leave you two sirs to it, then.”  
  
“You’re embarrassingly whipped,” mutters Jongin when Lu Han is out of earshot. “And you’ve only met him three minutes ago.”  
  
Sehun scowls at him, picking up the fancy-looking menu. “Shut up and let’s get this dinner over with.”  
  
They both nearly choke when they open to the appetizer page and scans over the price column.  
  
“What the fuck, Jongin,” hisses Sehun. “This is a whole month’s worth of rent for us.”  
  
“Make that _two_ ,” Jongin coughs out, reaching over for the glass of wine. “I don’t even know if I want to drink this or not. This cupful might just cover my living costs for a week and a half.”  
  
“Do you think we should sneak some food out?” says a shifty-eyed Sehun. “You know, since we’re getting them for free and everything.”  
  
“Isn’t that illegal?”  
  
“Not if we disguise them as takeout.”  
  
“But who’d ask for takeout in a restaurant like this?”  
  
They bicker over the pros and cons and plausibility of food-smuggling like the broke college students they are until Lu Han creeps over to them and listens in to the hushed conversation, clearly amused.  
  
“I can keep my mouth quiet for you, sir, if you would like.”  
  
They both instantly freeze up, Sehun avoiding any sort of eye contact as Jongin grins sheepishly.  
  
“How much of that did you hear?”  
  
“Hmm, maybe from the ordering two extra portions of foie gras and stuffing them between your notebooks to the [passion fruit panna cotta](http://oi57.tinypic.com/25q98rc.jpg)?”  
  
“I’d like to order,” Sehun interjects, not able to withstand the humiliation any longer. He makes the mistake of glancing up at Lu Han’s smile, teasing lilt to the edges, and momentarily forgets his order.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Uh… please.”  
  
“O – kay. What would you like to order, sir?”  
  
“Oh, right. Um,” Sehun points at an appetizer he can’t pronounce the name of. “One of… these, please.”  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want an extra portion for takeout, sir?” jokes Lu Han as he bends a little to note down the name of the appetizer, casting Sehun a sideways grin in the process.  
  
And Sehun thinks expensive food be damned; Lu Han’s voice, smile, and petite body in that blazer with a slight charisma to his aura are absolutely priceless. And Sehun believes he’s completely sold.  
  
-  
  
It takes Sehun about two days for his resolve – and ultimately, his dignity – to crumble.  
  
“Please let me borrow your money.”  
  
Jongin looks up from where he’s reading his manga on his bed at Sehun kneeling on the ground, his tousled mop of hair downcast and arms limp at his sides. Jongin blinks.  
  
“What’s in it for me?”  
  
“I’ll be out of your hair more often.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
After a while, Sehun’s small reply comes. “Because I’ll have a boyfriend soon…”  
  
In an instant, Jongin falls to the ground while laughing himself breathless, manga long forgotten on his bed.  
  
“Are you talking about that waiter at The Exolier?”  
  
“Shut up and just let me borrow your money,” Sehun hides his face in his hands. “I’ve only got enough for, like, one dessert. I can’t just buy one dessert in front of him!”  
  
“Well, you’re in luck. I got my allowance earlier this month,” replies Jongin breezily, thumbing through his wallet. “I expect it returned by the end of the week.”  
  
“Thank you, oh my god.” Sehun tackles Jongin to the ground. “I’ll return it as soon as I’ve got another part time job to take up.”  
  
“What? You’re not going to do that, are you?” Jongin gapes. “You’ve still got school to worry about on top of the three other jobs!”  
  
But Jongin’s mini lecture falls on deaf ears as Sehun bolts out the door.  
  
-  
  
Eventually Sehun ends up lamenting over the fact that he didn’t take Jongin with him as he sits awkwardly in his plush seat alone, waiting for _The_ waiter to bring the menu to him. One look around and Sehun knows he’s the only one in the restaurant without a companion.  
  
_Not like we could afford two people to eat here, anyway,_ Sehun reasons.  
  
“Good afternoon sir, welcome to The Exolier.”  
  
Startled, Sehun looks up because the voice he hears is not the same voice he heard two days ago. The face staring back at him lacks that magical demeanour that has charmed him from the very first minute. He frowns at the waiter’s nametag that obviously spells out _‘Junmyeon’_.  
  
“Um… is Lu Han here?”  
  
Junmyeon clearly seems surprised at Sehun’s unexpected question. Sehun supposes no one has ever asked for a specific waiter in such a restaurant; or any restaurant, for that matter.  
  
“I’m sorry sir, but he has the day off.” Junmyeon looks on in interest as Sehun visibly slumps in his seat with a crestfallen _oh_. “But may I ask why you prefer his company tonight, sir?”  
  
“No reason,” says Sehun a little too quickly. He flicks quickly over the menu one last time and that’s when he decides he should give himself a reality check. “I’ll just have one [Strawberries Arnaud](http://cdn.cstatic.net/images/gridfs/51081bb5f92ea1795700c36b/strawberries-arnaud-no-ring.jpg), please.”  
  
Junmyeon takes out his notebook, eyebrows slightly raised. “Just a dessert, sir?”  
  
Sehun nods, and Junmyeon gives him an understanding smile.  
  
“Alright, sir. And just for future information, Lu Han always takes Tuesdays and Sundays off.”  
  
-  
  
It’s past 9pm and Sehun has just finished locking up the small coffee shop after his extended night shift. He feels like his back is about to break, and he silently curses his coworker who decided to call in sick today. Who allowed him to catch a flu out of nowhere and leave Sehun to take up three consecutive slots? Sehun really thinks he doesn’t get paid enough for all the shit he puts up with.  
  
He checks his watch feverishly, all the while swerving around streetlights and passersby and crossing the road without getting himself killed. When he arrives at his destination, he almost collapses in relief to see that it’s still open despite it being rather late in the night. By this point, Sehun is past caring about his appearance and strides into The Exolier, already accustomed to the side-glances thrown in his direction from other guests. He takes a seat near the front window, where he thinks the light falls on his face most flatteringly.  
  
At a table adjacent to Sehun’s, Junmyeon has just finished sending a couple of customers off with a polite bow. Sehun catches his eye and is about to wave to him (very subtly – he doesn’t want to look like a freak in a place with standards) when Junmyeon flashes him a thumbs-up and briskly walks the other way. Confused, Sehun decides to let it pass and waits patiently for his menu.  
  
“Huh. They brought out a different kind of wine tonight,” Sehun mutters, impressed by the classy packaging. He’s so absorbed in trying his hardest to pour himself a glass without spilling any on the pristine white tablecloth (this shit is hard; how do waiters do it?) that he doesn’t notice someone coming up behind him.  
  
“Would you like me to help you with that, sir?”  
  
Sehun just barely saves the bottle from toppling to the ground as he chokes on his spit. He swiftly spins in his chair.  
  
“Lu Han!”  
  
He can’t stop a smile from invading his lips as he stares up at the face he’s been pining every day in and night out. And that face is back with an even healthier glow; his golden locks of hair now a darker shade of brown and slightly permed; and the smile has recharged its wattage, sending every nerve in Sehun’s body into haywire.  
  
“I see it’s you again, sir,” he laughs with mirth, eyes almost disappearing with the way they curve downwards. “I never caught your name, though…?”  
  
“Sehun, Sehun,” he says quickly, standing up to bow awkwardly. “2nd year of college. Pleased to meet you.”  
  
Surprise flickers past Lu Han’s face for a second, before it reverts back to his practiced smile. “And I, you. Please, sir, take a seat.”  
  
“You – you can,” Sehun heaves a deep breath, saying the words all in one go. “You can just call me Sehun.”  
  
The amused glint is back in Lu Han’s eyes as he pushes down on Sehun’s shoulders, getting him to sit on the velvety chair. Sehun lets out a small squeak, suddenly feeling hot all over.  
  
“Well, Sehun,” Lu Han starts as he takes the wine bottle and pours Sehun a glass with a flourish. “You can start calling me Lu Han hyung, too.”  
  
“H – hyung?”  
  
“Yup. Surprised that I’m older than you?” To which Sehun shakes his head, still a little star struck.  
  
“The chef’s dish of the day is excellent.” The professionalism in Lu Han’s voice snaps Sehun out of his thoughts. “[Artichoke agnolotti](http://fussingwithforks.com/images/uploads/Mica_Artichoke_Agnolotti.jpg) with a touch of miso. Maybe you’d like to try it?”  
  
“Can you, uh, explain the dish to me please?”  
  
Lu Han gives him a look that seems to say _really?_. Maybe to some people, the dish sounds self-explanatory; but to Sehun it really sounds like someone trying very hard to justify the price tag of their food.  
  
But thankfully, Lu Han goes about it cheerfully, even making gestures when he explains certain cooking techniques to Sehun. On more than one occasion, the younger has trouble focusing due to Lu Han demonstrate some techniques a little too enthusiastically. After spending almost twenty minutes explaining nearly every single dish in the menu to Sehun – including the drinks – Lu Han straightens up, wiping his eyebrow jokingly.  
  
“That was hard work! Very fun, though.”  
  
“Thank you,” mutters Sehun, a little embarrassed but elated all the same. “They all sound delicious.”  
  
“You should come back here more often to try everything out.”  
  
Sehun stares at him, face fixed in a permanent smile. He wonders if Lu Han can see through his eyes with those sharp eyes and toothy grin.  
  
“Yeah. Yeah, I definitely will.”  
  
When Lu Han hands him the bill, Sehun contemplates leaving his phone number slipped between the cash he had guiltily forked out, but ultimately decides against it. It’d just make him look desperate, not to mention cowardly. Sehun lets his thoughts wander off to some fairytale-like date scenarios.  
  
When Lu Han returns with his money and shoots him a small wink as he quips a cheery _Come again soon!_ , Sehun finds himself void of any thoughts about movies on a weekend, favourite music and favourite dishes. All he can think of is about how gorgeous Lu Han looks and how he still hasn’t turned Sehun away for being such a demanding customer, even if he could’ve just asked other waiters to take over for him.  
  
So once again, Sehun comes home empty-handed to a lecturing Jongin – but his heart is fuller than it has ever been in his life.  
  
-  
  
“Today our special menu is [Chateaubriand](http://www.conchaytoro.com/web/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/Chateaubriand-with-Shallot-Sauce-and-Carmenere.jpg), but I guess you’re not very interested since you’ve tried that last time.”  
  
Sehun lets out a strained laugh, remembering how he almost had to go fist-to-fist with Jongin to spend more of his part-time job money. Sehun had continuously complained that Jongin was not his mother, and Jongin retorted by saying _are you spending a fortune on trying to make yourself shit gold?_  
  
Sehun gives the menu another once-over. He can’t look like just any kid in front of Lu Han – he has to be someone memorable, so Sehun decides to go for the most sophisticated-sounding dish on the menu. “Maybe I’ll try the [Tortelloni with pumpkin](http://finedininglovers.cdn.crosscast-system.com/BlogPost/l_886_Sapori-Ticino-Dario-Ranza-recipe-photo-CUT2.jpg), ricotta and black truffle today.”  
  
Lu Han raises his eyebrows. “From my two years of experience as a waiter here, I’ve only ever seen old people eat this.”  
  
Feeling his cheeks redden, Sehun tries to cough to cover up his embarrassment. “Well, maybe I just have a very mature taste.”  
  
“Of course, that must be it Sehunnie,” chirps Lu Han, and Sehun’s heart does a little flip in his chest at the mention of his name. Lu Han has taken full liberty in inventing a nickname for him, and Sehun couldn’t have been happier when it first spilled out of Lu Han’s mouth. He wonders if he’ll still be pleasantly surprised even if Lu Han has mentioned it a hundred, thousand or million times.  
  
Something black and glistening on Lu Han’s wrist catches Sehun’s eye. It’s a membership band from his and Jongin’s favourite bistro (they’ve always been regular customers; until Sehun finds another favourite place, that is).  
  
“Oh – oh, hey!” Sehun half-shouts before Lu Han could leave, pointing at his own wrist. “You… you go to that place too?”  
  
Lu Han looks slightly confused before he looks down and realises what Sehun’s talking about. He gives a low chuckle, shuffling closer to Sehun so other customers wouldn’t listen in on their conversation. Sehun wishes he could tell Lu Han to sit across him instead.  
  
“The Oxe’s? Yeah! It’s the best – my favourite. I’ve been going there since my college years.”  
  
“Me – me too,” stutters out Sehun, fumbling to roll up his right sleeve and showcasing his own black band.  
  
“Oh! That’s pretty neat.” Lu Han’s eyebrows disappear under his bangs. “I wouldn’t think you’d be the type to go to such places.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Well, I don’t know,” Lu Han shrugs, his hands holding the menu behind his back. “I mean – you can afford to eat here almost every night. I thought a small street bistro would be a little too… basic for you.”  
  
Sehun smiles tightly. He knows what Lu Han’s implying perfectly well – but he doesn’t know how to tell explain it to Lu Han without giving himself away.  
  
So he replies, in a voice a little too high for his own, “Well, you know. Food’s food.”  
  
-  
  
Puddles are pretty hard to ignore when you’re running through them – and Sehun is having a particularly difficult time trying not to stop and whine at the soaked state his socks are in. But he has no time to stop – he’s almost half an hour late for his part-time job, all because his lecturer had to keep him back to talk about his grades.  
  
He curses to himself as he remembers what he’d been told. Just because he’s failing a few classes, he’s at risk of losing his scholarship? What kind of ridiculous decision is that? Sehun isn’t slacking off. He’s still a stellar student, and he definitely has not missed as many assignments as his lecturer had said. His lecturer probably miscounted. Yes. That’s it. And now he’s right outside the glass doors of his third job of the day, dripping wet and his shoulders aching like mad from running with his backpack full of textbooks through the downpour.  
  
Sehun tells himself that he’s not a child anymore and that he can handle a bit of stress as he runs through the rain once again, delivery wrapped tightly underneath his waterproof jacket. He convinces himself that it’s only momentary fatigue as he flits between tables, mopping up what he can while customers repeatedly step on the spots he had just finished cleaning two seconds ago. Sehun is determined to make it all worth it, even when he mishears four book orders in his job at the library and has to re-do the whole process again.  
  
But no matter how many times Sehun lies to himself, he knows for a fact that he is indisputably, truly fucking –  
  
“Tired.”  
  
Sehun looks up, trying to focus on Lu Han’s face. It comes up blurry in his vision.  
  
“You look really tired, Sehun. Are you okay?”  
  
Lu Han sounds genuinely concerned, and if Sehun didn’t feel like collapsing right at that moment maybe he’d be thrilled as if he’d won the lottery. But he feels like his body doesn’t belong anywhere near a dinner table right now – a hospital bed would be far more fitting.  
  
“Not really.”  
  
Now Lu Han is really worried. In his peripheral vision, Sehun can see Lu Han’s fingers playing with the velvet cover of the menu book, his bottom lip between his teeth and eyebrows creased in a frown.  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
Yes, Sehun really does want to talk about it. He wants to tell Lu Han how he had been charmed the second Lu Han stepped in to take their order; he wants to explain to Lu Han how hard he’s been working just so he could see him; he wants to tell Lu Han that the jokes he cracks while he takes Sehun’s order is more often lame than funny, but that it’s okay if he laughs it off because his laugh makes Sehun feel like he’s the luckiest man on Earth.  
  
But saying all that takes courage – something Sehun’s been lacking since day one.  
  
“I don’t really feel like dinner,” Sehun replies instead, his voice hollow.  
  
Lu Han bites his bottom lip again, checking his watch. “It’s pretty late, and there aren’t many customers left,” A total lie, because the restaurant is still teeming with well-dressed couples and groups of businessmen. “What do you say about a trip to that bistro, Sehunnie?”  
  
He feels a hand patting his back gently, and Sehun feels slightly humiliated acting like a toddler in front of the most wonderful man he has ever laid eyes upon.  
  
“I really don’t want to take up any more of your time, hyung.”  
  
“Honestly it’s no problem – I just have to tell my boss I’ll be leaving my shift earlier than usual.”  
  
Before Sehun could utter another word, Lu Han is already briskly walking to the ‘Employees Only’ door, not even giving Sehun the chance to catch his breath back.  
  
-  
  
Sehun thinks Lu Han should switch careers and become a doctor, because not long after they’ve sat in a comfy corner table Sehun’s headache is almost completely gone.  
  
Unfortunately, Sehun has also said this aloud, making Lu Han almost choke on his drink. Here, Lu Han laughs like no one else Sehun has seen – his face changes form nearly entirely, turning him into what Sehun deems a Gollum-lookalike with his mouth wide open and crinkles forming on the edges of his eyes. It almost looks freakishly unattractive, but Sehun finds it refreshing to see a contrast to Lu Han’s pin-perfect image within the confines of restaurant walls.  
  
“You’re impossible,” Lu Han guffaws, slapping Sehun’s upper arm lightly and forgetting that the first few minutes of them sitting in a bistro was spent in an awkward silence. “I used to completely suck being a waiter, you know.”  
  
“Um… well,” Sehun struggles. He’s never been one for smooth talking. “Everyone learns?”  
  
“No – I mean, I used to _really_ , really, truly suck. I nearly got fired two minutes after getting employed.”  
  
“How?”  
  
Lu Han smiles behind his cup. “Well, first I couldn’t remember which orders were supposed to go where, even with the table numbers blatantly in my face. And then about two minutes after I spilled washing-up liquid into the plate of pancetta-wrapped veal, I nudged the stove with my elbow and nearly set the whole kitchen on fire.”  
  
“Why were you even messing around in kitchen in the first place?” Sehun says between his own chuckles and Lu Han’s boisterous laughter.  
  
“Who knows?”  
  
Their food arrives, but this doesn’t deter Lu Han from continuing to talk about miscellaneous scenarios in the restaurant – his co-workers, the chefs and the mishaps he has seen in his two years of being a waiter. Sehun cuts up his food slowly, determined to remember every single detail of Lu Han’s speech, like the lilt of his tone and how his mashed potato definitely tastes better when Lu Han grins from ear to ear.  
  
“So does hyung… want to continue in the culinary industry? In the future?”  
  
“To be honest, I don’t know. I’ve always been a little indecisive,” Lu Han chews his food thoughtfully. “I mean, when I was little I wanted to be a football player. I ended up majoring in language, minoring in music – and look where I am now! I’m a waiter!”  
  
“That doesn’t sound bad. It’s good to try out a lot of things.”  
  
“Yeah, while I’m young right,” Lu Han wiggles his eyebrows. “Do you change things up a lot?”  
  
Sehun ponders over this question. From what he’s been able to observe himself so far, Sehun admits that he’s a little more than reckless when going about his business. Rarely does he ever spend more than a day before making a decision – and when he wants to do something he’s got his head in the game entirely.  
  
“Not exactly. I try to stick to one thing and finish it before I move on to another one. But I take quite a lot of part-time jobs, and they’re pretty hard to juggle.”  
  
Lu Han cocks his head, frowning a little. “Part-time jobs?”  
  
Sehun sips his milkshake. “Yeah.”  
  
“Is that why you haven’t been feeling well lately?”  
  
“I guess so.” Sehun’s hand comes up to the nape of his neck. “I think I really need to drop at least one of them.”  
  
“How many do you have right now?”  
  
Sehun counts on his fingers. “Five, including weekends?”  
  
“That’s crazy. And you’ve got school too.” Lu Han shakes his head disapprovingly. “Why would you do that to yourself?”  
  
The question snaps Sehun back to his senses. It’d be uncool for him to confess his undying love for Lu Han right now – not to mention outright creepy – so he simply stirs his beverage, frantically racking his brain for a diversion to the current topic of conversation.  
  
“You know… this is nice,” Sehun says slowly, gesturing around the two of them vaguely. “Eating with you. Instead of being served.”  
  
Lu Han fakes a pout, but Sehun can see the smile behind it. “You don’t like getting waited on by me?”  
  
All Sehun manages to do in reply is steal a piece of Lu Han’s braised chicken.  
  
-  
  
Sehun almost forgets about the piles of revision waiting for him. It’s nearing finals, and he’d been so sidetracked by his out-of-school routines to even notice the frenzied circles he’d drawn all over his desk calendar.  
  
It’s with a heavy heart that he skips going to the restaurant for two whole weeks. Occasionally, when he feels the workload’s too much and the atmosphere of the small coffee shop doesn’t cut it any longer for his productivity, Sehun would discreetly pass by the restaurant. Just to try and get a glimpse of Lu Han repeating the orders again to customers, a smile fixed on his face and vest as pristine as ever.  
  
Out of his four tries, Sehun has only ever seen Lu Han once – but it was enough to push him past the finish line.  
  
-  
  
After getting embarrassingly tongue-tied, Sehun has decided to do something more daring last-minutely.  
  
It’s close to midnight and the restaurant’s stream of customers has finally thinned down, until the last of the guests have walked out the glass doors and the doorman has bowed in a final greeting. Sehun watches from the corner of the street while totally feeling out of his element. He’s never been one to stalk cute, slightly-alarming-when-amused boys after all – not to mention having to struggle out of his antisocial tendencies hanging over him like a cloud after his finals.  
  
After nearly twenty minutes of sitting on the curb staring at empty soda cans rolling by, Sehun finally hears Lu Han shout a _’see you tomorrow!’_ to his coworkers, along with the sound of doors closing shut. Sehun must have appeared too enthusiastic because Lu Han almost screams when the younger bounds up to him with a grin.  
  
“Holy shit,” Lu Han breathes out. “You nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
  
“Sorry hyung.” The sincerity in Sehun’s voice makes Lu Han chuckle.  
  
“It’s fine. But why are you still here? I thought you went home a long time ago.”  
  
“I kind of… wanted to explain, why I took on so many part time jobs.”  
  
“Oh.” Lu Han seems a little confused. “Okay… how are they? Did you end up dropping any?”  
  
“Well, I stopped going to all of them except one because – hyung, that’s… that’s not the point.” Sehun takes a deep breath. “You didn’t collect our bills – that day Jongin and I first ate at the restaurant, right?”  
  
Lu Han shakes his head, his light brown hair flying around. “Nope.”  
  
“Well… we kind of just. Handed a voucher. A free dinner voucher.”  
  
“I see,” Lu Han says slowly, like he’s trying to comprehend what Sehun is trying to say. Then he stops, eyes widening as his mind starts to piece things together. “Oh. I think I get it.”  
  
“Jongin won it in some small competition on campus. And there was that time where you weren’t there and I kind of… just ordered the cheapest dessert on the menu. For my visit after that I borrowed Jongin’s money,” Sehun is mumbling nonstop now, his eyes fixated on the ground. “I started taking up part-time jobs kind of obsessively; but somehow I still manage to use up all my allowance in the first ten days of every single month.”  
  
“And why is that?”  
  
Sehun looks up. Even though Lu Han’s frame is slighter than his, the way the older looks at him makes Sehun feel so vulnerable and exposed. He shifts uncomfortably under Lu Han’s indecipherable gaze – somewhere between amused and bewildered.  
  
Sehun licks his lips. “Because I wanted to see you, hyung. And I don’t mean just… like… _see_ you. I don’t know how to say it –“  
  
“Just say what you mean, Sehunnie.”  
  
“What I mean is you look really, really good in your uniform and I’ve been wanting to ask you to dinner for a long time, but thought that you’d be pretty creeped out like that. So I worked my ass off to keep coming back for dinner but I still couldn’t ask you out and – oh god this sounds like a sob story now.” Sehun’s shoulders sag. “I bet this was the worst confession you’ve ever had.”  
  
“Well. It sure is anticlimactic,” Lu Han laughs even harder at Sehun’s obviously dejected face. “But no. This is the first time someone’s ever asked me out, actually.”  
  
“Don’t lie,” mutters Sehun.  
  
“No, really. I swear,” Lu Han steps closer. “I’ve always been the one chasing others around. I think it’s adorable how you tried so hard Sehunnie.” Lu Han brings Sehun’s face up with a finger on his chin, getting him to stare into his twinkling eyes. “Although I would’ve liked it if you asked me before you completely ruined your back.”  
  
“You make me sound like an old man.”  
  
“Mature taste, remember?” Lu Han whispers, leaning close until Sehun can smell the slightly fruity scent of the restaurant’s air freshener.  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
Lu Han chuckles, before closing the gap between them and tentatively placing his lips on Sehun’s, pressing closer and harder as he feels Sehun’s hand slowly reach out for his fingers. He smiles into the kiss when Sehun clasps their hands together.  
  
“You’re too cute Sehunnie,” Lu Han coos when they pull apart. He notices the way Sehun gulps for air like he has just resurfaced from the ocean and rolls his eyes. “You can breathe, you know.”  
  
“I’m trying. It’s kind of hard to.”  
  
This time, though, Lu Han doesn’t have to lean forward before Sehun captures his lips again, walking backwards at the same time until his back meets the wall. Lu Han takes advantage of this position, snaking a hand to the back of Sehun’s neck to pull him down while he tiptoes, bringing them even closer than physically possible. Sehun thinks he’s about to suffocate with the way Lu Han is caressing his nape and the way his lips move against his, but thankfully he manages to stay on both of his feet.  
  
When they’re too tired to continue, they just stay in each other’s arms with Lu Han making idle conversation; asking questions about Sehun’s college life and his infamous roommate. Sehun answers them diligently, earning a few pinches to the cheek from the older. As it gets later, Sehun snaps out of his blissed-out state a little to take a look at his surroundings – at the dark, deserted streets.  
  
“You know, this really wasn’t how I pictured it in my head –“  
  
“You waited until I’ve locked up the restaurant,” laughs Lu Han lightly. “How else did you picture it in your head?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe in a small bistro? Just the two of us?”  
  
“Oh, déja-vu.” Lu Han steals another quick kiss before nodding. “Deal. This time, it’s my treat.”  
  
-  
  
Under Sehun’s reminder of _’3 days to 6th year Anniversary ♥’_ is a text message from Jongin that once again has Sehun questioning his best friend’s tendency to abuse the caps lock button.  
  
_YOU LIL SHIT U BETTER PAY UP THIS WEEK OR I’M GONNA CUT U UP AND SELL LU HAN’S DAMN MANSION!!_  
  
“Who’s that? Oh, Jongin again?”  
  
Sehun jumps in surprise and unfortunately hits Lu Han’s chin with his shoulder in the process. Between his endless blathering of _oh my god I’m so sorry_ , and Lu Han’s groaning, he manages to answer his boyfriend’s question. “Yeah. He just sent a text.”  
  
“I read it.” Lu Han says, exaggerating his jaw exercises and making Sehun laugh. “What’s all that paying up all about? Don’t tell me you’re still in debt to him from all those years ago?”  
  
Sehun toes the floor. “Uh. Something like that…”  
  
“He owns a jewelry shop for god’s sake – he should move on from a few bucks of student debt.” Lu Han walks over to Sehun and taps him lightly on his chin, looking straight into his eyes. “And that should teach you not to spend so thoughtlessly.”  
  
“But if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have met you,” counters Sehun, which makes Lu Han laugh.  
  
“Well, I guess that’s true. You know you can just use my money to pay him back right?”  
  
Sehun shakes his head fervently. “I’m not borrowing from anyone anymore, hyung. I’ve got my own income now.”  
  
“Well, suit yourself.” Lu Han pats Sehun’s ass before walking to their bathroom. “But just make sure you pay that debt as soon as possible! Honestly, all that money you spent on food…”  
  
Once Lu Han has shut the door and his monologue has trailed off, Sehun digs into his pocket and stares at two diamond rings sitting between the blue velvet cushions. He smiles.  
  
Lu Han has no idea.  
  
---  
  
 

 

 


End file.
